


Day 7: Mistletoe

by linasane



Series: Christmas/Holiday/Winter OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soo Dean's face is hard to draw (and so are babies)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Mistletoe

_"What’s that?  I’s that mistletoe?  Guess I’m just gonna have to kiss you all over!"_

_"Ooh me too, me too!"_

_"Hey whoa, alright guys, how about we keep the poisonous plant_ away _from my baby?”_

_(in which Dean is not a fan of mistletoe, and everyone is a fan of Beth)_

 


End file.
